A wide variety of devices are used during surgical procedures for treating tissue, such as for cutting and/or coagulation. Electrosurgical instruments have been developed that utilize energy for performing these functions. For example, instruments utilizing radio frequency (RF) energy provide current and/or heat that can be used for cutting and coagulating tissues. These devices only required small amounts of force to pass through tissue, while only affecting the tissue directly near the portion of the device receiving the energy.
While the use of energy for such devices is increasingly popular, it is not without its disadvantages. Due to the low force of penetration needed to pass through tissue, there is the risk of penetrating additional tissue that is intended to be left unharmed during the procedure. This could result in damage and/or destruction of sections of secondary tissue or organs.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices and methods for cutting and/or coagulating tissue that also protects secondary tissue.